Episode 7526 (31st January 2011)
Plot The visitor explains to Fiz that he's been employed by Joy's solicitor to track down her son, who is the sole beneficiary in her will. Fiz is shocked. Peter is about to have a drink when Janice arrives back. Annoyed by the interruption, Peter suggests she's in the way. Affronted Janice agrees to move out immediately. Fiz tells the legal investigator she and "Colin" fell out with Joy, and refuses to accept her money. He informs her that the solicitor will be in touch. Sally invites the Windasses round for tea in the hope they will sabotage the house viewing. Sophie's amused by her underhand tactics. Chesney suspects Fiz's visitor was a debt collector. To stop his questions, Fiz tells Chesney the truth that John has inherited Joy's money. Chesney's astounded. Gary tells Izzy he's moving out of No.6. Izzy invites him to stay with her. Owen's displeased and quietly warns Gary not to accept the offer. Gary stands his ground. Leanne's annoyed that Peter has encouraged Janice to move out. Carla informs Nick that she's discovered that Peter is drinking again. Fiz visits Hope and contemplates how she might need to pay for medical treatment for her in later life. She's clearly warming to the idea of accepting Joy's bequest. Nick sympathises with Leanne, who's caught between Janice and Peter. Sally's plan works like a dream as she lets Eddie conduct the viewing of No.4, putting the couple off with talk of the tram crash and the neighbours. Audrey meets Claudia and Marc for a drink in the Rovers. It's clear that Marc is more taken by Audrey than Claudia. Peter's angry with Leanne for taking Janice's side in their row. Leanne's frustrated. Chesney thinks Fiz is mad, wanting to accept Colin's inheritance. Fiz is willing to take the risk if it means Hope is provided for. Fiz decides to become "Mrs Fishwick". Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Legal Investigator - David Lonsdale *Nurse - Sohm Kapila *Gemma - Asha Kingsley *Marc - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit Notes *Hope Stape appears in this episode but is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz and Chesney consider taking desperate measures after learning that Colin Fishwick is the sole beneficiary of Joy's will; and Audrey realises Nick still has feelings for Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,430,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2011 episodes